


Ain't you my Baby?

by Volde_torte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hades, BAMF Hecate, BAMF Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter is Tom Riddle Snr, Harry Potter is Hades, Hecate is Luna Lovegood, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape not between Hades and Persephone, Tom Riddle/Voldemort is Kore/Persephone, Zeus is Merope Gaunt, cute and dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volde_torte/pseuds/Volde_torte
Summary: Hades has long ago given up on the notion of love thanks to his twisted family, that is until he meets a God in the woods who goes by the inappropriate title of 'Kore'.OrA classic tale of Hades and Persephone with a Tomarry twist. Featuring Hades as Harry, and Voldemort as Persephone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 46
Kudos: 333





	1. When I first saw you the end was soon...

**Author's Note:**

> To any of you reading my 'From Eden' story, I promise I'm not abandoning it. This is a quick side project for Halloween as that is my favorite holiday ever. I want to celebrate it with this.  
> As a side note: All the Hozier lyrics belong to Hozier and all the characters you recognize belong to mythology or J.K.Rowling.

"You have won the short straw brother," Poseidon spoke. He clutched the medium sized twig within his hands. Zeus possessed the longest one. Indeed, in his own hand was the runt. This was seen as a terrible outcome. No one wanted the miniscule twig. 

So he bowed his head in faux dismay and mumbled, "I guess I am stuck with the Underworld..." His brothers could not see that he was smiling. They could not hear the triumph in his voice. They could not see the glimmer in his emerald eyes. Perhaps the skies and seas were more impressive at first glance, but what did they have to offer? The Underworld held it all. All of the riches, subjects, and nutrients he could ever want dwelled there. It would take some hard work, but Hades understood hardship. The end result was worth it. Years of suffering in a vat of stomach acid for freedom. Years of building up his kingdom for an eternity of riches.

His brothers spent their time as if they had been granted an eternal vacation and not a kingdom to upkeep. Zeus ruled the skies and Earth itself like a dictator. He did not want the mortals to have too many things and forbid them flame. When Prometheus gave it to them he was punished severely, his liver to be torn and regenerated each day. Everyone was subject to his whims. He raped without fear of consequence. He murdered without a conscience. Poseidon was much the same, petulant like the oceans he controlled. 

In those days Hades spent his time reorganizing the Underworld. He gained the loyalty and respect of its residents. He stopped Charon from charging so much for a trip across the River Styx. Styx granted him permission to use her vast and winding channels as the main river. The fates occasionally informed him of future and current events. Cerberus was overjoyed at his new guard position. Hecate conversed with the dead and settled many arguments and disruptions among them. Hyperion rested here and Thanatos brought him innumerable subjects. It was a peaceful kingdom that functioned exactly like a machine. 

He did not take a lover. It was not necessary. He had grown up knowing the pitfalls of love. His mother had submitted him into the gluttonous arms of his father. As he was swallowed he could hear her wailing. She had likely felt agony torn between a monster she loved and the children she birthed. Zeus, too, swallowed a wife. He thought his siblings would not notice. Hades always noticed, especially now that Metis roamed the halls of the Underworld. 

She told him of her past love for Zeus. She had told him a prophecy: A son born to Zeus from their companionship would tear him from his throne. History would repeat itself. He unhinged his jaw and she fell to the sting of stomach acid. The eyes of Metis haunted him, as did the eyes of Hera. His sister, queen of the skies, married to a God who tricked her. He promised to always be hers alone. He betrayed her for the bed of others night after night. She frequently drank herself into a stupor and punished the innocent parties.

The pain of Aphrodite and Ares when the Goddess was forced into marrying another was dizzying. The way the love Goddess allowed herself to be used for the safety of her reckless son Eros showcased the brutal nature of love. The way Orpheus grieved for Eurydice was something he never wanted to experience. The sting of love was great. Its price was not something Hades wanted to pay. No one complained about his lack of a love life. They agreed that love often ended badly. Nothing had ever caused him to change his mind. 

That is, until he took one of his rare trips to the mortal realm. It was spring and one of the incredibly rare days of the season he enjoyed. It was overcast and rain poured overhead without pause. Lightning struck a nearby tree and the thunder shook the earth beneath him. There was an electricity in the air that thrilled him to his core. Off in the distance he seen a young boy laying in the mud soaked Earth. At first, he wondered if he was stuck or dead. 

Hades approached silently and noticed that nothing was wrong. The boy's eyes were merely closed and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was enjoying the torrential downpour. He stepped out from the trees, "Isn't the weather incredible?" 

The boy's eyes cracked open. Cool, gray storm clouds met his emerald green eyes. His heard gave a gentle thump deep within his chest cavity. The boy replied, "This makes the spring tolerable." He was gorgeous. Tall and lanky. Cold eyes with a sharp jaw and curly brown hair. When he smiled a slight dimple appeared in his right cheek. 

"I completely agree," Hades murmured. He sat down nearby, leaning against a cypress tree. He did not get the impression that his presence threatened him, but he did not want to take the chance. So he sat further away. The boy made no comment about his choice in position. That suited him just fine. 

They sat there together in silence enjoying the stormy, howling weather. Their hair was soaked, curling around their foreheads. It was a blissful kind of silence, cut through by a woman's screaming. She was calling for someone frantically. "-RE! KORE!" She yelled. Immediately the boy stiffened in response. 

Hades watched as he quickly stood up and began scraping some mud off of his skin. The rain helped it wash off. The look on his face was one of complete annoyance and a hint of desperation. Eventually, the frantic woman arrived in their corner of the woods. Hades felt shock as he realized it was no woman at all. It was Demeter. She was in total disarray. She barely noticed him sitting there, only having eyes for the boy known as Kore. 

Except the boy was not just a boy. He was a God. Hades vaguely remembered hearing the story from Hecate. His cruel brother wanted Demeter for years, but the Goddess denied him time and time again. Zeus said that he could not resist her, but Hades did not believe that to be the case. The God of the sky simply did not want to. He found nothing wrong with his actions. 

He was a cup bearer to Chronos once. He knew how to mix drinks and tint them with poison. The recipient would never know the difference. For days on end he subdued her with a love potion. Under the affects of the concoction she gave into his every whim and fell pregnant with a son. Towards the end of her pregnancy he finally stopped supplying her with it. Demeter was left traumatized, rightfully so. She kept her son Kore under lock and key, terrified that something might happen to him. He was known for being a gentle God of spring, helpless and innocent. This was not the God that Hades had met in the rain. 

Kore's lips twisted into a grimace, "I wasn't missing _or_ lost, nor was I in any danger. I can take care of myself mother." His voice was as sharp and cold as steel. 

Demeter flinched back as if she had been slapped, but the strong willed Goddess did not give into the sting. She rose to her full height and stared him down, "I will be the judge of that Kore! You have no idea what the world is like. You are a God of spring and this is no place for you to be."

Hades could see the fury burning in Kore's eyes. The gray eyes temporarily flashed red. They reminded him of the rubies he frequently saw in the Underworld. Rich and deep. He took his left hand and slowly laid it on tree. It did not thrive under his touch, quite the opposite. It wilted. The tree bowed to his touch and darkened with rot. This was no God of harvest, despite how much Demeter wanted him to be. 

Demeter counted to ten while closing her eyes. A tight smile tugged at her rose colored lips as she stepped forward and grabbed Kore's wrist. The grip was tight. Hades could tell from the sharp nail impressions she left in his skin. "Fine," she snarled, "If you want to play that way so can I." She started dragging him away. She paused before she disappeared out of sight and muttered, "I know you're here Hades. If you're wise you'll do nothing."

He listened and obeyed her threat. She was dangerous like this and he would not underestimate her. He bowed his head to her and watched as Kore stared at him the whole time he was being dragged away. His eyes had widened at the mention of his name. His lips parted and mouthed 'Hades' before he disappeared after Demeter. 

Hades cackled to himself when the coast was clear. This was by far the most interesting thing he had observed in decades. Kore did not suit the young God. He was no damsel. He was not a creature of the meadows. That title was wasted on him. His eyes begged for so much more, and Hades would gladly give it to him.

* * *

_...To Bethlehem it slouched and then it must've caught a good look at you -_ NFWMB by Hozier


	2. Give Your Heart and Soul to Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was meant to be 3 chapters and not 4. But then I started writing and I thought it needed 4. Hopefully you don't mind?

Intense thunderstorms were deeply treasured by Kore. The lightning had struck eerily close to his body many times before, but he loved the thrill of it. The electricity sizzled deep within his bones. Gooseflesh popped up all over his skin. The thunder rocked the ground beneath his feet. Without fail, he rushed outside when he heard it in this distance. It offered an escape from this life. 

It was a monotonous existence. He rose everyday with the sunrise to the voice of his mother. Her voice was sickly sweet like poisoned syrup. They ate their breakfast together in the same field as they did their lunch and dinner. They worked the same land and produced the same harvests. The only break he got was on the rare spring day that lightning and thunder graced them. 

His mother was distracted by the lightning. He was no fool. It was his father who made the lightning, who threw the bolts. Kore knew the details of his conception. Perhaps it was cruel of him to use Demeter's weakness against her, but he did not care. She smothered him. He was never allowed to be himself. She told him that he was a God of spring, but that contradicted his very existence. Plants wilted at his touch. When he helped her in the fields he did all of the tilling and weeding. Kore was not allowed to plant the seeds or harvest the commodities. 

He was never alone. There was always a nymph ready to report back to his mother. They tended to her as she hid away from the unpredictable weather. This is when he would take his chance. He snuck out of her temple with ease, a grin steadily growing on his face. When he was certain that he was far enough away he ran. He ran into the deep woods with towering trees. It would be harder for Demeter to find him here. These woods were similar to a maze even when the sun was shining, in this downpour it would be nearly impossible.

It was the most relieving thing he had done. The rebellion felt like a rebirth of his being. Out in the mud soaked earth he felt like himself rather than a failed expectation. Out here he did not feel like a victim, nor a participant in a crime. Here, he was guilty of nothing. He bowed to no one. Kore laid himself out in the mud and rubbed some into his skin. It was dirty, yes, but it went on like silk. This was the closest thing he had to a safe place. He closed his eyes and listened to the booming in the distance. 

"Isn't the weather incredible?" A male voice inquired. 

Kore lazily opened his eyes and peered at the stranger. The beautiful stranger. A deathly pale   
man with emeralds for eyes. He was covered in rich, ebony fabric. His arms were adorned with rich metals. His eyes gleamed at the casual display of such wealth. He felt himself smile as he replied, "This makes the spring tolerable." 

The man faintly smiled in response, "I completely agree." He lowered himself onto the ground a reasonable distance away. The stranger leaned against a cypress tree and watched him. It was the first time Kore had been so openly admired by someone. He found himself basking in how incredible it felt. Kore ignored the distinct sensation of fluttering in chest that was so foreign. 

They sat there like that in silence for what felt like forever. It was comfortable. It was casual, watching each other with open admiration. Like all good things, it did not last for long. He could hear his mother's voice yelling over the torrential downpour, "-RE! KORE!" He felt himself stiffen in response. This was the last thing he wanted. 

He had desperately hoped, even prayed that she would be unable to find him. This place was just for him, and perhaps even this stranger. It was supposed to be safe from _her_. For a moment Kore had allowed himself to be swept into a fantasy where his mother respected his boundaries. He had forgotten that he was an animal in a cage and she held the only key. 

Demeter stumbled upon them and he could feel the fury radiating off of her. She wasn't the only one, however. Kore tightened his hands into fists and raised his chin, "I wasn't missing or lost, nor was I in any danger. I can take care of myself mother." 

He watched her flinch. Pleasure curled deeply inside of his belly at the sight. She rose up to her full height and drew her shoulders back as she prepared to rip his freedom from him, yet again. "I will be the judge of that Kore! You have no idea what the world is like. You are a God of spring, and this is no place for you to be."

Kore felt nothing other than a volcanic eruption of anger. In an act of pure, raw fury he took his left hand and slowly placed it on a tree. He did not give a shit that it was probably one of her sacred trees. Kore grinned at Demeter threateningly as the tree began to wither and die at his touch. He choked the life out of it. 

She closed her eyes in response and counted to ten. Her lips spread into a thin, tight smile. She roughly grabbed his left wrist and yanked it away from the tree. She held it in an iron grip. "Fine," Demeter snarled, "if you want to play that way so can I." Her nails dug into his skin as she began to drag him away from the clearing. She paused suddenly and darkly muttered, "I know you're here Hades. If you're wise you'll nothing." 

Kore's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the name. Hades. The dread king of the Underworld. He quickly glanced at the God who he had thought was a man. His heart hammered in his chest like the very thunder they were surrounded by. _Hades was...interested in him._ He mouthed the God's name as he was violently torn away from the scene.

* * *

_'Cause the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me_

-NFWMB by Hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive reactions! I'm very glad it's being enjoyed. All of your comments make my day so hard. I can't stop grinning <3


	3. Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Also if you're ever curious I based the armor I'm using for Hades after this: https://www.creativeuncut.com/gallery-30/ds3-firelink-armor-set.html lovely armor design from Dark Souls III.

He was ultimately aware that this particular...event had crossed some sort of line for Demeter. He could see it in the way she set her jaw. Perhaps it was because he killed a tree, one that she had sworn to protect. Perhaps it was because this was simply one time too many. However, undeniably the most likely candidate was the witness. Whatever his mother was doing was something unknown to the rest of their community. Perhaps they had their suspicions, but it was nothing like the reality. 

Kore supposed that family issues were typical of his bloodline. Everywhere he looked there lied a problem. Children being digested by their fathers, thrown into Tartarus for their looks, and conceived of rape. Dysfunctional family units were normal to them. Sometimes he had heard nymphs talk about their happy upbringing. Kore could not relate. 

His mother had an iron grip on his arm. Her nails dug into his skin. It burned and it would bruise. She often mentioned that she cared for his well being, but things like this happened too often. They were things that could be overlooked by the average spectator. His mother held onto him too tightly because she was worried. She controlled him because she was afraid of what the world might do to him. She locked him away for days, only speaking to him through the walls of her temple. That was for his safety. She would hit him when he rebelled to quench him of his impulsive behavior. She taught him how to make himself throw up just in case he ate anything 'unsavory'. 

Kore understood that despite whatever she may say, Demeter did not like him. Perhaps the Goddess loved him in her own twisted, possessive way. It did not matter anymore. He was not blind. He could see the disgust in her eyes when she looked at him. Perhaps he looked too much like his father, or maybe it lurked under his skin that bothered her. 

His mother did not bother to look at him as she dragged him through the woods, through the fields, back to her temple. Their bare feet became soaked in the mud. She struggled to make her way through the dense forest but managed. Thanks to eons of practice she made her way through the fields without stepping on a single plant. Her temple loomed in front of them. It was exactly what someone might expect her temple to look like. 

It appeared to be everything that it was not. A gentle fire burned in the front invitingly. A plentiful harvest laid in various baskets out front. It was not warm inside. It was so cold that sometimes Kore could see his own breath. The food was conditional. It was not just there for taking as its appearance suggested. 

When they arrived at the familiar temple, Demeter did not bother giving him her usual schtick. She did not try and calmly explain why running away was bad. She finally took a look at him. It was a mistake. His mother grabbed him by his hair and began to drag him by it through the winding halls of her temple. 

It was pain in a way he had never felt before. Kore could feel nothing else. He thought that he had a weight to him, that in a way he was untouchable. He forgot the strength that his mother possessed. His scalp screamed for release. When she finally let go, Demeter showed no mercy. She dropped his head like a stone and it dropped against the marble with a thud. The hot, thick sticky ichor clumped in his hair. 

His mother looked down at him and hissed, "Do not continue to fuck with me Kore. You won't like it. Life would be so much easier for you if you would just cooperate with me." 

He laughed hoarsely, unable to stop it from the sheer shock of the statement. Kore lifted his head and said, "It would not be easier for me that way. It would just be easier for you. I have no intention of soothing your wounds. I am done pretending. I am no spring God. I am a God of destruction and you can not keep me forever. One day I will tear your kingdom apart and there will be nothing you can do." 

His mother shook with rage. He had never seen her so red, so puffed up. Her skin gave off an eerie red glow. Demeter slammed the door in his face and said, "I will let you out when I am ready to deal with you again."

He listened to her retreating footsteps. Unfortunately, that could mean any time. Kore detested the unpredictable nature of his mother. This could mean minutes, hours, a day, or a week. Perhaps more. If Kore was being honest with himself, this struck fear within his heart. He did not find any joy in the unknown. It wasn’t necessarily the amount of time he spent alone that was frightening, it was that he might lose track of time. It had happened before. He’d been locked away without contact for a month and Demeter insisted it had only been a week and that he was simply ‘losing it’. He doubted that would happen this time. She was too explosive to wait for an extended period of time. He would not lose track of the days. He wouldn’t...

It was only a day. He had seen the sun fall and rise again only once. Helios and Nyx were consistent and did not usually waiver. His mother opened the door slowly and he paid special attention to her hands. They curled tightly around the wood like claws. “You may come out now,” Demeter declared, “But don't think it wouldn’t have been longer. Harvest season is upon us and I need you. That is all.”

Kore peeled himself off of the marble floor and slowly placed a hand towards the back of his head. It healed up much rather quickly thanks to his godhood, but it still stung. He offered her a bitter smile, “I wouldn’t dream of drawing any other conclusion, _mother_.” He spat her title like a curse.

She grasped the door tighter and tighter until the wood gave into her grip. It splintered into her palm, but she did not flinch. She counted to ten and then instructed him to follow her wordlessly. He did as he had so many times before. He gathered the tools and followed after her to her fertile fields. She tended to the plants delicately, with love and precision she had never shown him. Demeter spoke to them in soft tones. She once said kind words helped to nurture and encourage growth. This was not something they reciprocated with one another. He stood by and helped by weeding. Kore stroked the vegetation choking plants and watched as they almost seemed to writhe underneath his touch.

It was a perfectly average day. Demeter acting as if there was no problem, Kore doing his damndest to exist, and the weather being annoyingly ‘cheerful’. He felt like the plants being choked by the weeds, slowly suffocating. But then it ceased to be normal.

It all started with a thump. A strange, underground thump. He didn’t pay it much mind at first, but then the thumping became persistent. It grew to sound more like there was loud, booming thunder from underneath his feet. Demeter shrieked in horror and backed away as Kore stood there in fascination. The ground was violently uprooted as four horses burst out of the earth, pulling a golden chariot behind them.

The horses were the color of deep ebony, with burning coals for eyes. Their bodies were muscular and smoke billowed out from their breath. Their hooves pounded the earth beneath them like a drum. As for the God on the chariot, Kore would know him anywhere. Hades did not look like he did when he first met him. Then, the God was in simple black garments with a fair amount of jewelry. There was no messing around in his outfit for the day. Hades was decked out in inky black armor that fit him like a glove. Flames danced around the more torn cloth elements of his garment. His face was covered by a helmet that vaguely resembled a skull.

He barely heard the screaming of his mother. She yelled for him to get away as fast as he could. She yelled at Hades for being there. She swore her vengeance on him. Kore heard it all, but it seemed so far away. All he could focus on was his wildly beating heart and the God in front of him. Hades did nothing. He did not rush forward and snatch him. He did not tell him to come. He didn’t tell Demeter to fuck off.

Hades simply outstretched his hand to Kore. He was offering him a choice. Something he had never been given before in his life. He did not have to think. Kore stepped forward and placed his hand in the one offered by the Dread King. Hades pulled him up onto the chariot and said, “You might want to hold on. It’s a bumpy ride.”

* * *

_Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay?_

_\- NFWMB by Hozier_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades/Harry in this chapter: Hey do you maybe wanna like hang out??? I don't want this to be awkward but like-   
> Kore/Tom in this chapter: Fuck me of course- don't wait up I'll drive myself out. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the continued positive feedback for this. I honestly can't believe it's gotten so many kudos???? Like what? Excuse me? Double thank you to all of you who comment. You make my days, nights, and weeks.


	4. I'd wanna be felled by you, held by you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really bad at math and estimating how many chapters there will be??? But I think is maybe the right amount? Athena help me honestly-

  
Out of all his brothers, Hades was the least well known for erratic behavior. He had a pattern, a plan, a schedule. He rarely deviated from this. Except, here was in the Underworld yelling for the horses to come to him and for his chariot to be brought in immediately. The horses came running. Their hooves pounded against the hard ground and it shook rock and earth into the rivers. Charon hesitantly crossed the waters of Styx and said, “I’ll go get the chariot, my Lord.” His eyes widened like the moon. He darted off and ran like Hades had never seen before.

He waited impatiently and listened to the thunderous excitement of the horses. Cerberus appeared to be on edge. His three-headed companion's fur bristled and he paced in front of the gates. Charon arrived back with the golden chariot Hades had hardly ever used. Intricate skulls had been carved into it with precious gems embedded into the work. He wasted no time attaching the horses to the chariots. On his last horse, Hunger, a hand laid itself on his shoulder.

Hades paused his actions and looked behind him to see Hecate. The three-headed necromancy queen shook her heads and said, “Don’t.”

He rolled his eyes and continued to prep the last horse. “Hecate, I do value your opinion greatly, but I’m kind of busy. I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“No. You do not,” she replied bluntly.

“You do not get to tell me what to do! I am the King of this realm!” Hades thundered.

A sharp, needle-like pain grasped at his shoulder. Hecate dug her nails into his skin and slowly turned him around. The Goddess who usually had the visage of a gentle cherub currently possessed a darker disposition. Her dreamy voice threatened, “Hades, you will listen to me right now! If you go up there without thinking you will make the biggest fucking mistake of your life. And I believe I was under the impression that my best friend _was not_ a moron. Am I wrong?”

He yearned to rebuke her, to put her in her place. Something inside of him stopped that action. He was not Zeus. He was not Poseidon. He was not a tyrant. He would listen. Hades took a deep breath and turned towards her, "You are not wrong. I will listen to you." 

Hecate nodded and released her bone-breaking grip. Her pale blue eyes gleamed like the moon in the darkness of the Underworld. "You must calm down before you head to the mortal realm. Going like this is possibly the worst thing you could do Hades," she spoke softly. 

He would not believe this from anyone else, but Hecate was different. She was a strange Goddess. The others frequently avoided her, unnerved by her odd behavior. Hades found it charming. Hecate was not one of the fates, but she knew things that no else did. She was always right. He continued to take calming breaths while under her sharp gaze. 

"What would happen?" He inquired. 

"You would lose to an urge that your brothers have frequently lost to. Hubris would consume you. Kore would have no choice to come with you. You would merely enslave him again. If you do not wish to become someone you despise you will cease this...urgency," Hecate replied. 

A chill ran up his spine. It felt like his father's breath on his face. It felt like the graze of his father's teeth as he was swallowed. It felt like Zeus being proud of him. It felt like Poseidon telling him of his 'conquest' of Medusa. Hades recoiled in disgust and fear, "No... No. I will wait." 

Hecate nodded her approval, "Just calm down and keep your wits about you. I will not lose my best friend to a rash decision. In the meantime, I recommend making sure you know how to use that chariot. I do believe you've only ridden it once?" 

* * *

Hades took the advice of Hecate and practiced riding the chariot around the Underworld. It was an excellent idea. He hadn't even thought about his lack of chariot driving skills. The first few times he tried it he wound up falling off. Eventually, he grew used to its precarious swerving nature and had the residents of the Underworld try and make it more difficult. Hecate took the position of Kore, the passenger. Cerberus let out unearthly howls to freak out the horses. The harpies gathered up fiery water from Styx and began targeting him. 

Within a few hour's time, he became rather good at navigating his own realm with the chariot. He managed to make the horses more comfortable and kept Hecate from falling off, even when she was holding on loosely. She stepped off of the chariot and said, "Alright. You can go now. You have my approval." 

Hades did not need to be told twice. He said some semblance of a thank you to Hecate before he aimed his power at the ceiling and pushed. The earth overhead began to crumble. When he had made a significant dent he ordered the horses to push up through the crust. They did. They raced as if their lives depended on it. Hades tore through the earth and found himself in a field. 

Kore was directly in front of him. He stared up at him in wonder. He completely ignored Demeter who was definitely cursing him out. Hades thought of Hecate's words. Give him a choice. An option. He slowly held out his hand, offering it to the God. 

Hades truly expected nothing, but then Kore launched himself forwards. He grabbed his hand. He reacted purely on instinct and helped him up into the carriage. He cleared his throat and said, "You might want to hang on. It's a bumpy ride." Then he instructed the horses to return home. They whinnied in response and galloped back down into the earth. 

A 'bumpy ride' was an understatement. He was aware of that. Kore was taking it rather well though. Granted Hades had only really seen him once, but this was the happiest he had ever seen him. The younger God was barely holding onto the chariot and seemed to be enjoying the chaos that brought. He did not complain about the near-crashes or times they had been flung up a bit too high. 

Hades was relieved when they made it back. He quickly and carefully repaired the hole he made in the ceiling. Kore stared at his surroundings in silence. Hades watched out the corner of his eyes as he inspected his new surroundings. He heard Kore thank every single horse. He heard him say 'wow' and 'I'm free' over and over. It warmed his cold soul. 

When he was finished he turned towards the God and said, "Welcome to the Underworld, Kore." 

The God shook his head and slowly held up his hand, "I will be having no more of this...Kore business. My name is Persephone." 

Hades didn't bat an eye. He nodded and replied, "Well, in that case, welcome to the Underworld, Chaos Bringer. I hope you will find it to your liking." 

Persephone gazed at him. His eyes had changed from their original steel color to that of glittering rubies. He stepped forward and slowly placed his hands on either side of the helmet Hades wore. He could scarcely feel himself breathe as the helmet was slowly lifted off his head. Persephone gazed at him in appreciation and smirked, "I already do." The younger God's lips brushed against his in a not quite kiss before he stepped back, "Would you mind showing me around?" 

Hades felt a flush crawl up his body. It violently heated up his whole body. Persephone's face glowed with triumph. Hades nodded in response and croaked, "Yeah- right this way-" _Fucking tease_.

* * *

_Fuel the Pyre of your enemies_

_-NFWMB by Hozier_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you all for any comments that you leave. I cherish them all. Also sorry for any long gaps in this, and also for the other story I've been writing. I'm kind of having a time with life atm. Also I live in America and the election is a whole mess. Everything is a mess tbh. Anyways I hope you're all having a good day/week!


	5. Ain't it warming you, the world gone up in flames?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is the ending. I hope you've enjoyed this short little story.

He held up his hand with a feeling of authority he had never felt before. He said, "I will be having no more of this...Kore business. My name is Persephone."

He wasn't sure what to expect. Surely Hades would have nothing against him changing his name, but he was unsure. His mother had taught him not to underestimate anyone. To his pleasure, the God didn't seem to mind. He merely corrected himself, "Well, in that case, welcome to the Underworld, Chaos Bringer. I hope you will find it to your liking." 

Persephone did. There was no sun beating down on his skin. There was no humidity here. He did not feel like he had to shower just by walking around. It was pleasantly cool. Hades did not need to know that. He stepped forwards and placed his hands on either side of Hades' helmet. He could feel the God tremble at his touch. He grew bolder and plucked it off of his head, "I already do." Persephone smirked and gently pressed his lips against Hades'. He brushed against them teasingly before stepping back, "Would you mind showing me around?"

The God of the Underworld blushed. He immediately felt triumphant. Hades bobbed his head in agreement, "Yeah- right this way." He awkwardly strolled ahead and took his helmet back. Persephone trailed behind him and listened as Hades pointed out several important landmarks. The River Styx was a long and winding river. She was wide and surprisingly deep. Her waters were cerulean and glowed eerily in the darkness. Charon traveled on her with a long, thin boat that carried various ghosts. They all appeared to be in a state of shock. 

Hades waved to Charon, who appeared to also be in a state of shock. He stared at them with wide eyes and gaped like a fish out of water. Hades explained that he had a bit of shock earlier, that all of the Underworld residents did. Their next stop was the gates, perhaps one of the most important features of the Underworld. 

The gates were thin and did not seem like much protection, but they were foreboding. Where it had broken bones were weaved in as if they had always been there. It had spikes on top were skulls hung. At the front was a great, hulking mass of muscle. It was a huge dog whose eyes glowed with fire like the horses. It had three heads that were zeroed in on him. Its fur stood upon his back. Hades introduced him as Cerberus, his pet, and guardian of the Underworld. 

He stepped forward to introduce them first, but Persephone shook his head. He did not want to be cautiously introduced. He was not a fragile creature in need of protection. He walked up to Cerberus with his head held high. At first, he growled at, with his teeth bared. The closer he got, the more the dog calmed down. Three noses bumped into him and sniffed frantically. Persephone allowed it. 

"Hello," he whispered, "My name is Persephone. I hope to stay here. I belong here more than I do anywhere else. I hope you'll have me." He laid his hand down on the middle head and began to gently scratch behind its ears. Cerberus began to wag his tail. He heard Hades let out a sigh of relief in the background. Persephone and Cerberus found themselves sharing a look. 'What an idiot'. It seemed to say. 

Then he was led down and deep into the Underworld. Here, the light was even scarcer. It was only provided by the faint glow of the gems embedded in the earth. "Where does this lead?" He questioned. 

"To Hecate," Hades replied, "She resides here. Normally Gods and Goddesses would never choose my realm as their home, but she did. She belongs here. Hecate rules over witchcraft and necromancy. The dead love her. She offers them a peace that no one else can." 

He would have something in common with Hecate, a home that hardly anyone chose. They came across a secret looking cave with a large fire. A pale, three-headed blonde Goddess stood with her back to them. She tapped her nails against her thigh and murmured, "Hello Hades. Hello Persephone." 

Persephone stared at her. Then glanced at Hades, "How does she know my name? I didn't tell anyone other than you."

Hades shrugged, "I don't know. No one fucking knows. She just kind of knows everything." Then he turned his attention towards her and said, "Hey Hecate. I guess you already knew we were back?" 

"Of course I did," the Goddess sounded offended at the idea that she would not know. She turned around and six eyes zeroed in on him. She surged forwards and grabbed his hand. He flinched back in surprise, but her grip was strong. Then she smiled and immediately released his hand, "Now I understand your fascination Hades. He will make a fantastic partner." 

Hades stepped forward and raised his arms in the air, gesturing wildly. "H-Hecate! I have no such intentions!" 

Hecate didn't seem the least bit uncertain. She stared at them both blankly and said, "Well if you want to deny it then be my guest, but I know the future king of the Underworld when I see him." She turned her eyes to him. Persephone noticed for the first time that she lacked pupils. Her eyes were just blue, with no end and beginning. "I am sorry if I startled you," she apologized. 

"I believe if I am to reside here with you I will get used to it," he replied smoothly. And he would continue to stay here. He would not be denied. The Underworld was everything he loved. Warm, but never too hot. It was dark and mostly silent. Occasionally he heard Cerberus pace, or Charon traveling across Styx. There were no singing nymphs who hung out with him just to report back to his mother. Most importantly, Demeter could not exist here. Ever. It was safe from her. 

"You will get used to me," Hecate assured him, "I promise. However, I feel I must inform you that this transition will not be easy for you. You must fight for the Underworld. If you do it will fight back for you." 

Persephone had no idea what she was talking about. He believed the transition had gone relatively well. None of the residents appeared to harbor any ill will. He did not get the impression that Hades would kick him soon if it all judging by the effect he had on the God. Hades also stared at her in confusion. This time she did not bother explaining herself. She simply waved her hands at them which they took as their invitation to leave. 

Hades guided him away into a private chamber. It was a cavernous area filled with glittering gems and a deep pool of black water. The moat of water surrounded a small land clearing where a bed laid. The God's eyes glittered green like the emeralds he lorded over. He gestured to the area and said, "This can be yours if you'd like. For the night, or permanently. I don't expect an answer now. You also aren't required to give one. I would like one, but you may come and go as you please. I will not chain you." 

Persephone's heart warmed at the words. He reached out and laid his hand on top of Hades'. "I would not mind staying here, nor...would I mind staying in your bed." 

Persephone was aware that he was being bold. He was not always, but he had a thing for theatrics. He had a thing for displays of grandeur. Hades seemed to bring it out in him like nothing else had before. The God of the Underworld held his gaze steadily. "You wish to warm my bed?" He whispered. 

"Yes." 

Hades was not a strong looking God. He was deceivingly willowy in frame. The God easily scooped him into his arms as if he were nothing. He walked down a countless amount of stairs that brought them further into the earth's core. The walls they were surrounded by began to emit a faintly red hue. The God of the Underworld's bedroom was not as dark as the rest of the Underworld. A controlled fire loomed behind the ebony bedframe. 

Hades laid him down on the bed and asked for his consent, which he eagerly returned. Kisses were littered from his mouth to his thighs. Then they switched positions and Persephone dominated him. Pleasure curled deep within his stomach at the sensations. The night was young and warm, by far the best he had ever experienced. He fell asleep easily in the bed of Hades. 

They woke to a panic. A thunder overhead that Hades said he had never heard before. Such commotions were not common in the Underworld. They rushed upstairs and found a fidgeting Hermes standing in the center of chaos. The messenger God looked very uncomfortable with his current situation, not necessarily frightened, but annoyed. He was hard not to tell apart from the rest of the crowd. 

Hermes had bright red hair and a face full of freckles. He noticed them approach and zoomed forwards. "Ah, just perfect. Hades, you're the man of the hour. Demeter wants Kore back. Actually, she's demanding for him to come back. She's threatening to starve the Earth." 

Hades raised an eyebrow and said, "You can tell her that she may do whatever she pleases. I do not care if she starves the Earth." 

Hermes shrugged, "Yeah okay. Whatever. I'll go tell her." He left in a rush, but that was not unusual. The redheaded God was always hurrying. 

This was the first of many trips he would take to the Underworld. He reported on his mother's fury. Hades was indifferent. Persephone understood that his mother would never want to let him go. His happiness was conditional to her. It only mattered when he was doing exactly what she wanted him to do. But he was not Kore anymore. He had shed that skin a long time ago. 

On the fourth visit when Hermes arrived Persephone found himself stepping forwards. "I believe my mother may be mistaken. She may believe that I am being held, hostage. I have a message for her. Make sure you get every word, every detail." He pulled a pomegranate out from behind his back and held it out for Hermes to clearly see. He then took the biggest bite out of it he could manage and swallowed. He did not care that juice dribbled down his chin. 

Hermes eyes widened slightly and nodded, "Okay...She is not going to take this well at all." He left once more, making sure to take the half-eaten pomegranate out with him for evidence. 

For weeks afterward hundreds more dead arrived in droves. They never stopped arriving. Charon stared in disbelief and requested help from Thanatos in ferrying them across the River Styx. This continued for days without interruption, until Zeus visited them. 

Persephone could feel the tension in the air as soon as he arrived. The air became charged with electricity in the God's presence. Zeus's thunderous eyes met his and then the eyes of Hades without a hint of emotion. "You must release Kore," Zeus spoke, "This is no longer acceptable." 

"What is no longer acceptable? Opening my home to someone who desires it?" Hades snapped back. 

"Demeter is destroying the world. Everything is dying! The plants, the animals, the humans! Who will worship us when they are gone?! You must cease this nonsense!" Zeus thundered and the ground shook beneath them. 

"If you want the Earth to be filled that badly with people to worship you," Hades hissed, "I will fill it up again with corpses. The dead will burst out from the earth they died upon. Only they will not worship you, they will spit curses upon your rule. I have heard that a God cannot die, but I don't subscribe to that theory. I will not be giving Persephone back to you. He does not want to go with you." 

"DO NOT MAKE ME GATHER MY ARMIES AGAINST YOU!" 

Persephone calmly entered the fray, "You and your armies? I would love to see your loyal squadron. I'm certain your wife you've treated like shit would join you. I'm sure Hestia would love to join the man who raped her sister. I know Ares is pleased that you married Aphrodite away against her will. I know Aphrodite adores you. I know you swallowed Athena's mother. How would Artemis, protector of children, feel if she knew how I grew up? She would never relinquish me back to my abuser. Apollo would follow her. Who do you have other than Demeter?" 

"Kore-" 

"I AM NOT KORE!" He boomed. He was not entirely sure what happened next, as he had never been able to control his abilities. No one had taught him how. All he knew was that once Zeus was standing in front of him, completely fine. And now the God was on his knees or knee. Persephone had somehow managed to reduce Zeus's lower left leg to a pile of mush. A heap of twitching muscle and warm ichor lay in front of him. He felt a rush of satisfaction at the sight and the look of pure agony on the God's face. 

Hecate stepped forwards and cauterized the wound with some of her magic. She informed Zeus that it would be within his best interest to leave. He did not want to. Persephone could see that within his eyes. Zeus wanted to stay to hurt him. He wanted to do unspeakable things to him. It was obvious, but he could do nothing here. The Underworld was the one place where he had no domain. It was clear that no resident or the King of it would allow anything to happen to him either. Persephone had just become the other Dread King of the Underworld. He would be more feared than his future husband. Hades did not mind in the slightest. He reveled in the wonder that was Persephone, the young God unhappily tending to the meadows who now sat right beside him on his own throne.

* * *

_Ain't you my Baby?_

_\- NFWMB by Hozier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for joining me on this journey <3 It means so much to me that so many of you have enjoyed it. Thank you for all of your comments. I can't stop going back and rereading them. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night/week!

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, this work is inspired by Hozier's song 'NFWMB'. I get these ideas very late at night when I'm sad and tired. So I write. I sincerely hope you all enjoy it :)


End file.
